


επιτάφιος

by delyra



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Perdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: Porque donde Juvia es todo amor y promesas cariñosas, Gray es un lío de pensamientos y palabras nunca dichas.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	επιτάφιος

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado el 21 de septiembre de 2016 en ffnet. Mudando mis fanfics de fairy tail para acá por si acaso.  
> Aclaro de antemano que este fanfic no ha sido editado desde el 2016, de modo que cualquier error o lectura incómoda lleva 4 años así y no fue revisada.

La cocina está en un absoluto silencio. Hace frío, pero Gray ya está acostumbrado. De hecho, está vistiendo sólo unos desgastados pantalones anchos, descalzo y no lleva camiseta.

Calcula que son aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, aun no sale el sol y la estancia está sumida en una oscuridad profunda, pero sus ojos se han adaptado y la carencia luz no podría importarle menos de lo que ya lo hace.

Se ha despertado porque tiene hambre, y quizás un poco de sed. Bueno, a decir verdad, ni siquiera ha dormido en sí, se la ha pasado la noche entera dormitando, dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en todo y nada. Hurga en su nevera durante un rato, buscando por algo comestible, sobras o comida congelada… con que no lo intoxicase bastaba. No hay más que algunas verduras al fondo, en estado de descomposición ya, botellas de agua fría y uno que otro yogur o cartón de leche que caducó hace ya algunas semanas. Gruñe hastiado debido a la deplorable condición de sus reservas alimenticias. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera tiene cereales.

Encuentra una bolsa de ramen al fondo de la alacena, suspira con resignación y procede a prepararlo en modo automático. Ya se le quitó el hambre.

" _¿Necesitas ayuda, Gray-sama?"_ una voz cantarina se escucha detrás. Gray da un respingo, pero no hace mayor reacción. Continúa meneando sus fideos.

" _No hace falta. Estoy bien así."_ es una respuesta seca, su expresión es indiferente y su tono también. Juvia sólo sonríe.

" _Gray-sama, eso no es saludable. Juvia podría cocinarte algo mejor."_ esta vez hay reproche en su voz, y hace un mohín (que Gray no ve, por cierto).

El pelinegro frente a la estufa se limita a apagar el fuego, sirviéndose su alimento en un recipiente hondo. Toma asiento en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, enciende la televisión, colocando un canal al azar. Siente el peso extra a su lado, en el sofá, y la cabeza de la muchacha recargarse en su hombro. Suspira, sin tener mucho que hacer.

Come en silencio, con Juvia haciéndole plática. De vez en cuando, la fémina suelta comentarios acerca de la película que están viendo –o se supone que deberían estar viendo, porque Gray no le está prestando una mínima atención. Se limita a escuchar a la muchacha y comer, y punto.

" _Pescarás un resfriado, Gray-sama. Deberías colocarte una camisa."_ murmuró la muchacha contra su brazo, adormilada. En realidad, la piel de Gray era cálida, como si el frío no le afectara para nada.

Gray suelta una risa llena de sarcasmo. _"Sabes que no sucederá. Deberías irte a la cama."_ comenta, dejando su tazón en la mesita baja frente a su sofá. Juvia deja escapar un sonidito de insatisfacción, ciñéndose a su brazo. Se queda dormida ahí.

Él la mira con nostalgia, acaricia sus cabellos azules, y la toma en brazos hasta la habitación. La arropa con cuidado, y sin más, abandona la recámara.

.

.

.

" _¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?"_

" _En el orfanato les enseñan a todos los niños, Gray-sama. Además, a Juvia le gusta cocinar, y siempre fue buena alumna."_

_Gray sonríe, muy de acuerdo._

_La comida de Juvia siempre sería su favorita. Por supuesto, eso nunca se lo diría en voz alta._

_._

_._

_._

Gray tiene el sueño ligero.

Cuando Juvia se arrastra como puede a su lado en el sillón, se despierta casi de inmediato. No obstante, no realiza ningún movimiento o da señales que indiquen que se encuentra fuera del mundo de los sueños. La mujer los cubre a ambos con un cobertor suave y mullido, ha caído la noche y hace todavía más frío que en la mañana. Se acurruca en el fornido pecho masculino, y se queda ahí, con su respiración lenta y profunda. Le ha robado el sueño a Gray, que se limita a sentirla junto a sí. No está dormida, y sabe que el pelinegro tampoco lo está, pero no hace ningún tipo de comentario.

Gray pasa los brazos por su cintura sin pensárselo mucho, sabiendo también que Juvia está sonriendo con la cara enterrada en su torso. Se acomoda mejor con la joven entre sus brazos, el espacio en el sofá es reducido y no tiene mucha libertad de movimiento.

Aunque Gray no tiene frío, no realmente, se siente mejor con el calor humano de Juvia a su lado.

" _Gracias, Gray-sama. Ten dulces sueños."_ murmura, ya adormilada, depositando un suave beso en su pecho.

Él asiente en silencio.

También, se traga las lágrimas.

Gray no pudo volver a dormir.

.

.

.

" _Gray-sama es muy cálido."_

" _¿Estás bromeando?"_

" _¡No, por supuesto que no! De verdad es cálido. Cuando estoy junto a Gray-sama, me siento muy feliz, y siento un calor muy agradable en mi pecho. Por eso creo que Gray-sama es más cálido que nadie más."_

_Gray se sonroja, pero no responde. Acaricia su cabeza, y mientras acerca su cuerpo al suyo, piensa que los dos se sienten igual._

_._

_._

_._

Tiene una migraña terrible, y su teléfono celular no deja de sonar. La estridente melodía nunca antes le había resultado tan irritante, y le es difícil contener sus impulsos por arrojar el aparato por la ventana. Gruñe, molesto, y desliza el dedo por la pantalla, sin molestarse en darle un vistazo al contacto.

" _¡Gray! ¡Tú, bastardo, ¿qué demonios te sucede?!"_ le responde una voz ruidosa, hablando a gritos. Gray ahoga una maldición porque, joder, le están reventando el maldito cerebro.

" _Cállate, imbécil, te escucho perfectamente."_ sisea, sin molestarse en ocultar su malhumor.

" _Son las doce, grandísimo idiota, y no veo tu trasero aquí. Si no estás aquí en quince minutos, iremos por ti, y no me importa si estás con los huevos al aire, te vienes conmigo."_ gruñen al otro lado. El pelinegro esta vez no se molesta en reprimir su maldición.

" _Te dije que no. Y ya deja de joder. No pienso abrirte."_ escupe, y escucha numerosas maldiciones al otro lado de la línea. Eso, y mucho ruido, como de movimiento.

" _De esta no te salvas, bastardo. Iremos por ti, tiraré la puerta si no muestras tu jodido rostro por ella."_

" _¿Gray-sama? ¿Quién es?"_ Juvia pregunta desde la puerta. Gray la mira de reojo, está envuelta en una toalla y su cabello está visiblemente húmedo.

" _Voy a colgar, Natsu."_ dice por fin, viendo los ojos azules de su compañera chispear de sorpresa.

Lo último que consigue escuchar es un, _no te atrevas, maldito cabrón,_ pero evidentemente _se atrevió_ , así que no escuchó nada más.

Juvia suelta una risa discreta al verlo tan molesto, y Gray piensa que la cabeza ya no le duele tanto como antes.

.

.

.

" _Natsu-san es gracioso."_

" _Para nada. Es un idiota."_

" _¡No seas grosero, Gray-sama! Natsu-san es tu amigo, ¿no es así?"_

_Gray suelta un bufido._

" _Lo es, pero no le quita lo idiota."_

_Juvia sonríe._

" _Estoy segura de que Natsu-san te quiere mucho, Gray-sama. Juvia también lo hace."_

_Gray se atora con su saliva, con el rostro colorado, y Juvia estalla en carcajadas melodiosas._

_Gray podría escuchar esa risa toda su vida sin cansarse, piensa para sí._

_._

_._

_._

Al final, Natsu cumple con su palabra. No echó la puerta abajo, como alegó haría si no llegaba, porque tiene una copia de la llave –Gray se hizo nota mental de cambiar la cerradura-. Lo que sí hace es arrastrarlo contra su voluntad detrás de él, mascullando cosas que sonaban a algo como _hijo de puta_ , y, _te asesinaría si no estuviéramos en la calle_. Natsu, por su parte, se hace a oídos sordos, y se lo lleva con él con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro jovial.

Luego de un rato, Gray se harta de que lo lleven agarrado por el cuello y se suelta diciendo que él podía caminar por su propia cuenta. Cuando el otro muchacho vio que él no huiría, lo deja estar.

" _Te dije que no quería ir."_ rumió Gray las palabras. Natsu se encoge de hombros.

" _Te dije que no me importaba"_ dice, a su vez. _"No puedes aislarte de por vida."_ su tono es serio, algo no muy usual en él. _"Y todos sabemos que sucede eso por estas fechas. Erza me mataría si no te sacaba de tu cueva."_ hace una mueca, y Gray rueda los ojos, con desgano.

" _Y nos haría un favor a todos."_ Natsu lo golpea en el hombro, volviendo a reír.

El tema no vuelve a tocarse.

.

.

.

" _Es peligroso cruzar por esta calle."_

_Juvia frunce los labios._

" _Entonces lo mejor será que Juvia no pase por aquí. ¡Y usted tampoco, Gray-sama!"_

_Juvia hace una mueca, que resulta entre tierna y graciosa_

_Gray sonríe, tomando su mano._

_La verdad, no sabía que haría sin ella._

.

.

.

Ya ha oscurecido cuando Gray está caminando de regreso a su casa.

Aunque no es tan avanzada la noche, las calles están semidesiertas (el _semi_ porque ocasionalmente pasaba uno que otro automóvil y de vez en cuando algún transeúnte), y la temperatura es casi glacial. Esta vez Gray sí lleva una chaqueta (cortesía de un muy amable Natsu que se la arrojo a la cara diciéndole que, _me la devuelves, cabrón._

No le gusta la calle por la que está cruzando, incluso si va por la acera, porque aunque es amplia y poco transitada, han ocurrido numerosos accidentes en ella. El pensamiento le estremece, y siente un ardor desagradable en la boca del estómago al procesarlo.

Se esfuerza por apartar cualquier tipo de pensamientos similares, desviándolos a cualquier otro rumbo menos ese. Está preguntándose por qué el cielo es azul cuando repara en una jovencita, adolescente, y aunque la ve de lejos no le calcula más de quince años. Camina a varios metros frente a él, con tranquilidad y precaución.

No le cede demasiada importancia, considerándolo un suceso común, y no detiene su paso.

Es cuando escucha el rugir de un vehículo pasar justo a su lado en la carretera, que empieza a temer por la chica. Ella estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando el automóvil pasó a su lado, con una velocidad hilarante y conducido por algún desquiciado. Sudó frío, con terror puro corriendo por sus venas, al reparar en que, _oh por Dios, va a impactar con ella_. No está a tantos metros, pero no llegará ni de broma más rápido que el coche a ella, y no está muy seguro de que gritar ayude. Dioses, su mente está trabajando al mil pero no encuentra alternativas y tiene _miedo_. Se queda estático en su sitio cuando ve el automóvil de metal impactar con el menudo cuerpo femenino, el sonido de los neumáticos derrapando por el repentino frenazo, y el sordo del golpe.

Sale disparado a la muchacha, buscando brindarle ayuda, tanteando en sus bolsillos en busca del celular. _Odín_ , piensa, _tengo que llamar a una ambulancia._

Está casi ahí cuando se detiene de golpe, por poco yéndose de boca contra el suelo. Su teléfono celular resbala de entre sus manos.

Ahoga un grito.

En la calle no hay ningún automóvil, ni ningún cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Gray ha olvidado cómo se respira.

.

.

.

" _¿Sabes, Gray sama? Juvia vivió siempre en el orfanato, nunca tuvo padres. Pero a Juvia los otros niños no la querían, así que huyó hace mucho ya. No fue difícil, y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho, porque gracias a eso pude conocerte."_

_La sonrisa que le regala es tan deslumbrante que Gray siente su corazón latir con fuerza, tanta que duele._

" _¡Mira, está nevando!"_

_Se ríe contenta, como una niña, con la inocencia de una. Gray se siente inconmensurablemente feliz viéndola reír, pero como siempre, no dice nada._

" _Gracias, Gray-sama."_

" _¿Por qué me agradeces?"_

" _Por todo. Gracias por pasar el cumpleaños de Juvia con ella. Juvia es muy feliz."_

_Gray sonríe, besando su frente._

_._

_._

_._

La ropa sucia se amontona en un rincón de la habitación. El cesto en el que solía colocarla se ha roto, así que no tiene dónde acomodarla –y, francamente, no le apetece hacer la colada.

Se viste lentamente, demasiado formal para su gusto. Juvia lo observa sentada en la cama, con los pies moviéndose adelante y atrás. Da un vistazo a su armario, y siente un nudo en la garganta cuando observa el vestido favorito de Juvia. Es blanco, con bonitos bordados en la falda, aunque muy jovial para el invierno. La fémina lo mira desde atrás, notando que está mirando el vestido –lo nota fácil, porque Gray ha suspendido el movimiento de sus manos, y se ha quedado con la camisa a medio abrochar. Silenciosa, como suele ser, se acerca a él desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con sus finos brazos. Recarga su mejilla en su espalda, y el ángulo es tal que tiene la oportunidad de clavar su mirada en el vestido blanco.

" _Es bonito."_ dice Gray. Juvia asiente, ligeramente sorprendida –él raramente iniciaba las conversaciones.

" _Es el favorito de Juvia."_ contesta ella. _"¿Adónde vas, Gray-sama?"_ cuestiona, esta vez. Está genuinamente curiosa.

Gray medita unos minutos, reanudando sus movimientos. Termina de abotonar su camisa en silencio, con Juvia aún abrazada a él.

Finalmente, susurra un quedo _"Acompáñame, Juvia."_

Ella asiente, sonriente.

.

.

.

Gray se odia muy a menudo. Se odia más cuando Juvia está con él, luciendo sonriente y alegre, porque sabe que no la merece.

No, él jamás podría ni pudo merecerla.

Juvia siempre lo hizo feliz, incluso si al principio lo incomodaba por sus muestras excesivas de cariño. Ella nunca tuvo vergüenza de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto pensaba en él y cuánto espacio ocupaba en su corazón.

Era infrecuente que ella se enojara con él. Y si lo hacía, lo hacía poco, y por poco tiempo. Nunca le reprochó su falta de romanticismo, ni se quejó por la actitud de mierda que se cargaba a veces. Porque, cuando el moreno estaba de mal humor, era terrible, hiriente e impulsivo.

Por lo tanto no fue raro que, aquella vez que Juvia _realmente_ se enfadó con él, fuera provocada por él mismo.

" _Juvia está cansada. Juvia no te entiende. Juvia ya no sabe si la quieres o la odias"_ sollozó, aquella vez _"Porque Juvia te ama con todo su corazón y alma, con su existencia misma, y tú, Gray-sama, no dejas de confundirla."_

Dijo mucho más, pero Gray también estaba enojado. Habían tenido una discusión realmente fuerte –originada por los celos de él, principalmente. No exponía sus celos con frecuencia o como tales, y en su lugar se distanciaba y adquiría una actitud más cortante de lo usual. Juvia procuraba darle su espacio, o al contrario, tranquilizarlo a base de muestras de afecto (lo suficientemente sutiles para no molestarlo más).

De algún modo, en esta ocasión eso no había funcionado, y Juvia se hastió. Se gritaron y dijeron cosas hirientes, y finalmente Juvia terminó hecha un desastre de lágrimas. Cuando Gray siguió sin darle una respuesta a lo que ella necesitaba conocer, ella desesperó.

Se marchó azotando la puerta, con las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

Gray no la siguió, desconociendo que se arrepentiría por eso toda su vida.

.

.

.

La nieve cae en motas blancas, y Gray no lleva saco, pero tampoco siente el frío.

Camina en silencio, y el paisaje mismo es silencioso. No hay pájaros que píen, y no sopla el viento, así que el único sonido que se escucha son sus pisadas en el camino empedrado. Va a paso lento, porque no tiene prisa. Su corazón pesa.

Juvia también va en silencio, a su lado. Está intranquila, no le gusta el silencio ni le gusta estar allí. Intenta persuadirlo un par de veces para que den media vuelta y se marchen de vuelta a casa, pero Gray no acepta su propuesta y sigue andando. Ella termina dándose por vencida y siguiéndolo de cerca.

La temperatura es quizá demasiado baja, y Gray observa el vaho proveniente de su respiración flotar en el aire. En la superficie empieza a formarse una fina capa blanca, y su cabello se adorna de una también. Juvia va jugando con sus manos, nerviosa.

" _No tienes que hacer esto, Gray-sama."_ dice, bajito. Él no hubiera sido capaz de escucharla si no fuera por el silencio sepulcral.

El moreno casi, _casi_ se ríe porque, _por supuesto que sí_.

Suben por unas escaleras bajas, doblan a la izquierda, y conforme avanzan Gray siente doler su pecho y ajustarse el nudo en su garganta. Incluso, aminora su ritmo, pero nunca se detiene.

Juvia está llorando.

" _Gray-sama. Gray-sama."_ solloza. _"Juvia te ama. Te amo, te amo, Gray-sama. Mírame, por favor. Mira a Juvia."_

Él no vuelve la cabeza. Siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, entorpeciéndole la vista.

Juvia lo abraza. Se sujeta con fuerza a su cintura, entierra su rostro en su pecho. Gray detiene sus pisadas, quedándose inmóvil. Corresponde el abrazo férreo de la muchacha, con su barbilla en la cima de la cabeza de ella.

No sabe cómo, pero ambos han quedado arrodillados en la nieve. El pantalón oscuro del moreno está mojado por la misma, probablemente esté congelándose los huesos, pero no le importa. No siente nada, ni el frío de la nieve calándole en la piel, ni la textura del suelo bajo sí mismo, ni siquiera el calor de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Se siente incapaz de retener sus lágrimas, y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Caen por sus ojos, arrastrándose por sus mejillas, y es vagamente consciente de que seguro tiene un aspecto deplorable, pero desecha rápidamente el pensamiento, porque no tiene importancia.

" _Lo lamento. Juvia, lo siento tanto. Juvia, yo también te amo."_ jadea, sin aliento. Juvia asiente contra su pecho, pero no dice nada.

El ramo de flores que llevaba ha caído al suelo, así que como puede lo sujeta entre sus manos. Juvia se suelta, luciendo preciosa pero infinitamente triste, ostentando su vestido blanco.

Deposita el ramo donde corresponde, sin dejar de llorar.

Juvia no lo mira a los ojos. Tampoco mira donde él lo hace.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia."_ susurra Gray, apenas. _"No sabes cuánto te extraño."_

Gray pasea la vista frente a la losa de piedra frente a él, delineando las letras pulcramente inscritas en ella.

" _Juvia Loxar_

_A los que amaste jamás te olvidaran._

_X767 – X787"_

* * *

_Las palabras que no pude decirte; te amo_

_No tuve fuerzas para decirlas_

_Sin la oportunidad de decirlas_

_Te marchas, dejándome aquí solo_

— Voice of my heart; Infinite.


End file.
